


Patrick is a Ghost

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Mentioned Velma Dinkley/Patrick Wisely, Monsters Unleashed, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Patrick Wisley is a Jerk, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: The title says it all.





	Patrick is a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> When we were watching Monsters Unleashed and Patrick showed up behind Velma, I said “Him!” and mom said “What? is he a ghost?” And I said “No he’s worse” and that was where this idea came from.

_Velma sees Patrick floating a little bit off the ground for a second then when she blinks, he’s standing on the ground again._

Velma is telling Daphne about what had happened after she found the last clue in Monsters Unleashed and Patrick chased her, and Shaggy overhears the whole thing.

Shaggy goes to Patrick.

Shaggy: Patrick!

Patrick: Shaggy?

Shaggy: Velma says that when she said to leave her alone you chased her!

Patrick: I was trying to get her to explain what was going on….

Shaggy: HA! You kept following her even though she told you why! Then when the bridge broke…

Patrick: I saved her!

Shaggy: From what? Falling two feet? You tried to force her to say she loved you or something!! I should punch you for that!!

_Shaggy punches Patrick and his fist goes right through him._

Shaggy: Patrick are you a….

Patrick: Yes, I’m a ghost.

Shaggy: Ghosts have no business going after people who are alive!

Patrick: But I…

Shaggy: Tell Velma who you really are!!!

Patrick: But…

Shaggy: Now!!!

Patrick goes back to Velma with Shaggy.

Patrick: Velma….

He looks at Shaggy.

Shaggy: Tell her.

Patrick: I’m really a ghost.

Velma: What?

Patrick: Watch. _(To Shaggy)_ Punch me.

Shaggy punches him again, and again his fist goes right through him.

Patrick: See? _(To Shaggy)_ Thanks Shaggy you’re right it’s better now that I told her.

Patrick leaves.

Shaggy: Sorry we had to tell you that Velma, but at least he’s not lying anymore

Velma: Actually I’m glad you told me.

She kisses him on the cheek.

Shaggy: What was that for?

Velma: I love you.

Shaggy: I love you too.


End file.
